Digimon World: Fight Against the AoA
by pyrorynox
Summary: The new game, Digimon Online, is taking the world by storm and now Junior and his friends, Ivy and Teddy are finally gonna get to play it. But all is not as it should be in the Digital World. Can Junior and his team of Digimon stop the A.o.A?
1. Welcome to the Digital World

**Now I recently found the game Digimon World 3 at around Christmas time last year and finally beat it this past April after its release eight years ago. For a Playstation one game it was very well done and I felt it had a really cool story. But the only thing that I felt it was missing, in my opinion, was the interaction between Tamer and Digimon. I figured it'd be a cool story for people who hadn't played the game and one of my friends, who is also into Digimon, said it was a good idea so I decided to go ahead and do it. It still keeps the basic plot and a lot of the human dialogue comes from the game itself, but the lines of the Digimon talking, the interactions, the fights, and other things will be of my own creation. Now to those that have read my other Digimon fanfiction, I'm using the three exclusive Digimon that came out with the game: Kumamon, Kotemon, and Monmon in a "custom party" option that I made for the fanfiction. I always thought that these Digimon were really interesting and I felt like they never got any recognition outside of the game so hopefully they'll get plenty here. The Kumamon in this story is not the same one from my other story and you'll see that right away. Now again, I beat the game already so I'm having to go back and replay as I write this so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update it, but I will definitely update it. Hopefully you will all enjoy this and send encouragement, and if you're interested read my other two fanfics: Path of the Chosen and Kamen Rider Rekka. Now that all of that is out of the way, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon World franchise or Digimon period. If I did we would have more than six seasons by now.**

A large blue eye blinked before pulling back and revealing a bipedal bear, wearing a blue baseball cap backwards with the word "Bears" on the the back. He was shoved aside by two dinosaur looking creatures, one yellow and the other red, as the three of them looked to the sky at what looked like a circle of data. The data then began to shift into an eye as a portal opened up and a very large creature, with a dinosaur head and a dozen spider like arms stepped through the portal and landed on the ground with, causing a small tremor as it stalked towards the three creatures who had ran away at the sight of it. The sound of a motorcycle could be heard in the distance. The large creature let loose a great stream of flame that blasted that two dinosaurs and the bear away. A motorcycle could be seen zooming down the cobblestone streets of the city as a black feather fluttered into view. The figure on the motorcycle smirked. The three small creatures stood against a building and the bear coughed as the large monster stood over them. Suddenly a black motorcycle skidded to a halt right under the the monster and grinned at the three cowering digimon. The bear and red dinosaur looked at one another before the bear nodded and balled his paw into a fist, his claws coming out. The two monsters jumped into the sky, enveloped by a white light and surrounded by what looked like to be an area of data. The two streams of light danced around each other as they went higher and higher, until they suddenly slammed into each other making a small explosion of light. The light faded and a large knight with white and red armor now floated in place of the two monsters. The knight flew down towards the ground as the biker glared at him, pulling out two sawed off shotguns and began shooting at the knight. The knight twisted his body and rolled out of the way of the bullets, much to the biker's distaste. The biker left his bike and sprouted large, black wings, then flew up towards the knight. The two swirled around each other. The knight began to charge the lance attacked to his right arm with energy as the now winged biker shot at him again with his guns. The knight charged at the biker as the biker kept shooting, his bullets missing every time. The biker's right arm shifted into a large cannon and it charged with energy as he charged at the charging knight. The two charged but passed right by each other, their energies reacting off of one another and sending them to the ground. The biker landed on the cobblestone street and turned to face the knight, his cannon charging with energy once again. The knight was facing the biker, kneeling with his shield pointed forward as it too charged with energy. Before the two could fire off their attacks, a loud rumble was heard. The two turned behind them to see a large mechanical creature, a dozen times larger than the dinosaur headed spider legged monster, emerge from some place unseen. And a great shadow cover the town as its large form blanketed the sky.

The preview for the new game, Digimon Online played over and over on the screen in front of the store in Kusanagi City in Japan as a young boy stood on the corner impatiently, his foot tapping in a steady pattern.

"They're late. What are Teddy and Ivy doing?" the boy asked himself out loud. People stared at the boy as he talked to himself. He wore blue jeans, a white long sleeved shirt with a brown sleeveless jacket vest over the top. The strangest thing about the boy, Junior, was the pair of goggles he wore over his blue hat, which he wore backwards on his head. "We won't have time to play Digimon Online." He walked a little closer to the door of the store but turned around with his arms crossed. "I didn't even want Ivy to come, but Teddy and his big mouth told her. They should have gotten a Login Pass ahead of time." He shrugged and waited a few seconds before walking a little to the side. A little ding sound came from the various televisions in the store window as an announcement came in.

"This just in...International Police, S.A.P have located the European HQ of the crime group A.o.A. Together with the army, they raided their headquarters at midnight last night and have arrested the leaders of the A.o.A. Inside the compound. Officials believe these arrests will connect recent internet terrorism to the A.o.A."

Junior turned away from the television as the broadcast ended. "A.o.A...that's the group that did bad things with Digimon. I can't believe anyone would make Digimon do bad things!" The doors of the store finally opened and two kids around Junior's age stepped out. One was a boy wearing shorts, a white shirt with a green jacket, and yellow bandana on his head. The other was a young girl who also wore blue jeans, a bluish jacket, and had red hair that was tied into two ponytails that seems to stick up straight back. These were his friends Teddy and Ivy. The two turned to junior and saw that he was talking to himself.

Teddy didn't think anything of it. "Thanks for waiting, Junior. Sorry we're late!" Ivy, on the other hand, wasn't about to let Junior's weirdness go unnoticed.

"Junior, why are you talking to yourself? It's creepy."

Junior noticed the two and faced them while shaking his fist in a threatening manner. "About time Teddy!" He then turned to Ivy. "And why is Ivy here in the first place?" "You always say that Digimon are for kids!" he said to Ivy.

Ivy got irritated and walked up to Junior. "Hey, I'm interested in Digimon Online, OK? And I never said that I hated Digimon!" The two glared at one another and shook their fists as Teddy spun around on his tiptoes and began to walk off.

"Junior, Ivy – come on, let's go to the Online Center!" The two friends stopped their argument and followed Teddy across the street as they headed for the Online Center.

...

Sometime later the three entered a building called "MAGAMI Online Center". It looked like a highly technological place as the three looked around. Various capsule like object surrounded the area as three receptionists stood at the registry.

Junior couldn't help but admire the surroundings. "So this is the MAGAMI Online Center? Cool!"

Teddy turned around and took notice of a large tube that sat behind the the registry, a large jewel looking object glowing inside of it. "Yeah, this is the Matrix System! It digitizes out ideas and thoughts and sends them to the net. I wonder how it works? I want to see what makes it tick."

Junior started to get impatient again as his two friends just stood around. "Hey, what are you two doing there? Come on, let's set up an account and login to the Digital World!" The other two nodded and followed Junior to the registration desk.

The receptionist in charge quickly got ready to put in data as the three kids walked up. "Welcome to the MAGAMI Online Center. This service if for those traveling to the Digital World. Is this your first time playing Digimon Online?" The three of them nodded and the receptionist smiled. "Before we set up your account you will have to choose your partner Digimon." The kids paid close attention. "You can either choose one of the Starter Packs: A, B, or C. Or you can make a custom party using any three digimon from the starter packs. Each Starter Pack has three types of Digimon." The three kids nodded again. "A is a Balanced Pack: Kotemon, Renamon, and Patamon. B is a Powerful Pack: Monmon, Agumon, and Renamon. C is a Maniac Pack: Kumamon, Guilmon, and Patamon. Remember these as you can also those any three for a custom party. Now, which of the three would you like?"

Junior scratched his head as he thought about what he wanted. Ivy shook her head and motioned the receptionist before walking a little bit away. The other two followed her. "Come on, Junior. What are you worried about? Just pick a pack that has a Digimon you like!"

"I can't help it! All of the packs have Digimon that I like!"

Ivy shook her head again. "Which Digimon don't you like then? Don't get the pack that had Digimon you don't like, and pick!"

"There are no digimon I don't like! I love all Digimon!"

Teddy ignored their arguing by imagining himself traveling the Digital World with the Maniac Pack, since it was the only Starter Pack with a Guilmon.

"Well, if you like all Digimon, then you don't have to worry. Just choose the custom pack and pick three digimon that interest you. Come on – choose, and let's go to the Digital World!"

Teddy and Ivy walked back up to the receptionist but Junior stayed stationary, still in thought.

"Junior! You still haven't made up your mind?" Ivy asked, growing more impatient by the second. "You better made up your mind or I'm going ahead!"

"Well to be honest I've never heard of Kumamon, Kotemon, or Monmon. They must be game exclusive digimon. I might pick those since I'm curious about what they're like." He walked up to the receptionist desk with the others.

"Have you all decided? the receptionist asked. Teddy and Ivy nodded but Junior still looked like he was thinking. Ivy was a second away from snapping at this point.

"Junior! I'm really going to leave you here."

Junior finally decided on getting the custom pack with the three relatively unknown digimon and nodded finally.

The receptionist smiled at the boy. "Okay, then I'll register you and your partner Digimon now." The three nodded as the receptionist began to put in data.

A screen with a two dimensional dinosaur head and the words "DIGIMON ONLINE" in a digital like font appeared at the bottom. Several layers of hive like screen savers with the same dinosaur logo moved around behind it. A text screen showed up at the top of the screen.

"Welcome to Digimon Online. We will begin the registration of your online account and partner Digimon. The account name will be your name in the Digital World. Please choose your partner Digimon from one of the three Starter Packs, or choose three Digimon for the custom pack. We will now start the process."

Junior went first. The image on the screen turned into a keypad of sorts as a light scanned over Junior. A picture of Junior appeared near the top followed by his name. Under it were a set of upper case letters, lower case letters, and numbers followed by okay button at the bottom. "Guess I'll pick a name then first." He thought about going with "Junior" but felt his name was a little lame like most kids his age thought about their own names so he opted for a new name for the game. "I think I'll go with Kenja."

He typed in his name then the screen changed to another screen with the starter Digimon on it. First was the balanced pack with Kotemon, Renamon, and Patamon. This pack focused on weapons, magic attacks, and healing and was the best pack for team work. At the side of each avatar of the digimon was a small bit of data about them. Beside Kotemon it said, "Balanced swordsman, can also learn to heal." Beside Renamon was, "Gets the enemy with lightning and ice." And beside Patamon it said, "Healing specialist. Very likable."

Junior took note of that then looked at the digimon in the second starter pack with Monmon, Agumon, and another Renamon in the Powerful Pack. This pack was "for the fearless who think that offense is the best defense". Beside Monmon it said, "Has various guns and is an expert marksman". Beside Agumon it said, "Likes to spew fire and is very aggressive." Renamon's information was the same as in the balanced pack.

Lastly was the Maniac Pack with Kumamon, Guilmon, and another Patamon. This pack almost seemed insulting to digimon in it. "They're all quirky and difficult. You can only count on Patamon," said the text at the bottom of the screen. Junior scoffed at that, his unbiased love of all digimon wouldn't permit him to listen to something like that. He looked at the data for Kumamon and Guilmon. "Powerful martial artist who's pretty fast," it said for Kumamon. And beside Guilmon it said, "Mischievious Digimon. He'll learn odd moves."

Junior took notice of the three new digimon. "So a swordsman, and gunman, and a martial artist. Yup, I'm definitely going with the custom pack." The receptionist put in the data and registered the account. In a few short seconds the account was completed and good to go as Teddy chose the Maniac Pack and Ivy chose the Balanced pack.

"Registration complete. Please head to the Chamber Room," the receptionist said to Junior.

Junior looked to Teddy and Ivy with an excited grin on his face. "Ok, Teddy, Ivy! Let's go to the Digital World!" He turned around and headed off towards the chamber room without realizing that Teddy and Junior still weren't finished with registration yet.

"H-hey! Wait up Junior!" Ivy yelled.

"I'm not done registering!" shouted Teddy.

...

Junior entered the Chamber room and looked around. "Wow! So this is the Chamber Room?" He stood on a platform with a receptionist standing at a computer in front of one of the many capsule which he would be entering soon. "I can start playing the game. This is exciting!"

He walked up to the receptionist who quickly took notice of him. "What is your registered account name?"

"It's Kenja!" Then he turned around and crossed his arms as the receptionist brought up the account.

"Confirmed. Thank you," she told him. "Please enter the chamber capsule over there."

"Ok!" He walked into the capsule as Teddy and Ivy finally walked into the Chamber Room.

Ivy jumped up and down then shook her fist angrily at the capsule that Junior just entered. "Hey! Are you leaving without us?"

"Junior, wait up!"

The capsule activated and Junior's mind was send into cyberspace. He went through several streams of data before appearing at one that said. "Logging in. Welcome to the Digital World." He entered this data stream and materialized inside a portal room. He body looked the same as it did in the human world, save for a glowing red orb the size of a baseball floating above his head with three smaller blue orbs rotating around it.

"Wow, so this is the world of Digimon Online? He stepped down from the portal and walked up to another receptionist that was standing near the doorway of the room.

"Kenja, welcome to Asuka Server!" she said to him. "Please retrieve your Digimon data at the lobby."

Kenja looked confused. "Huh? Digimon? Oh, I understand. I'll go right now!" He turned and walked out into Asuka City's main lobby.

The first thing he saw was people, but he could talk around and make friends later. He had to get his digimon first. The second thing he noticed as he walked around was that the lobby was on an elevated platform surrounded by water. _"This is pretty cool."_ he thought to himself. He walked up a set of stairs and noticed a woman with glasses over at the far wall who looked like she was waiting for someone. _"Maybe she has my digimon."_ He walked over to here and said hi.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Digimon Fan Mary. I want to digivolve my Digimon into Gallantmon." Kenja blushed in embarrassment as he realized his mistake.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I was looking for someone to tell me where I could find my digimon. You had on a lab coat and glasses so I assumed you might've known."

Mary smiled and waved him off. "Eh, it's not a problem. I actually get that a lot. Go up to the receptionist desk and she'll summon them for you." She pointed up to the large, square receptionist desk where two receptionists were taking digimon orders.

"Ah, thanks Mary. I'll see you around. The name's Kenja."

"No prob. Later Kenja."

Kenja turned and ran towards the receptionist's desk, his heart pumping in excitement. _"This sure is realistic."_

The receptionist took notice of Kenja and smiled. "Hello. Welcome to Digimon Online. We here will take care of any needs or concerns you may have. Now then, should I call out your partner digimon?"

Kenja nodded in ever growing excitement. "Yes, please!"

The receptionist nodded. "I understand. I will download the Digimon data from your satellite now. Please wait at the online mark on the floor. " Kenja looked up at the orb floating above his head. "So that's what that is."

He took a few steps forward and stood on the dinosaur emblem. He excitement was at it's peak. "Wow! I finally get to meet my Digimon. I can hardly wait!" It was at that moment that Teddy and Ivy walked into the Lobby.

"Oh! Hey Kenja!" Teddy shouted.

Kenja turned around and noticed that his friends had finally shown up. "Hey, what were you two doing? You're so slow."

Teddy took offense to that. "What? No, no, you're the one that's fast. Right, Ivy?"

Ivy suddenly rounded on Teddy. "No, my name is Kail! Don't forget it!"

"Kail? That's your account name?" Kenja questioned. "That's weird. It sounds like a guy's name."

Ivy, now Kail, then turned on Kenja. "Hey, it's my choice. OK?" Teddy chuckled to himself.

"I was too lazy so I'm still Teddy."

Kenja's satellite suddenly began to whir and glow bright red as three pillars of blue light appeared behind him. Out of the first pillar came a bear like digimon, Kumamon. He came up to Kenja's neck and was the same Digimon from the preview he saw. Next up was a slightly shorter Digimon in kendo attire. He was Kotemon. Last was a green, monkey-like Digimon that was Kumamon's height. He was Monmon.

Kenja nearly wet himself in excitement. "Oh cool! Here are my Digimon!"

Teddy seemed just as excited. "Wow! I wonder who came up with this?"

"Me too," said Kail.

Kenja waved to his three Digimon. "Hey everyone! I'm Kenja. Nice to meet you."

Kumamon flicked his right arm, making a slight clicking sounded before cracking his knuckles and bouncing on his tip toes getting into a fighting stance. All the while he wore a large, friendly smile on his face. "Nice to meet you Kenja. Now let's rock!" he said, punching his fist into the air. A large projectile like attack shot from his extended fist into the ceiling and people had to jump out of the way to avoid any falling debris. "Whoops," Kumamon said with a slight blush of embarrassment on his face.

Kotemon sighed to himself while shaking his head before bowing in front of Kenja. "Please don't mind him, Sensei. He can get quite excited at times. I hope we can all get along well," he said in a polite voice.

Monmon turned to Kenja and twirled a large, wooden sling shot in his gloved hands. "I fight good! Everyone good! Let's go!"

Kenja looked over the three Digimon. They were very vastly different from one another and it was gonna take some getting used to, but Kenja's excitement never wavered. "Ok, everyone. I'm counting on you! Let's go!" All three Digimon nodded in unison. Kenja then turned to his two friends. "Ok, I'm heading out!"

Kail was silent for a moment in thought before speaking. "Alright. Let's split up from here."

"See you later," said Teddy.

As Kenja got ready to leave the lobby all of his Digimon walked up and got behind him. Then the four of them walked out into the City.

...

Central Sector: Asuka City

The four of them stepped out of the lobby and onto a cobblestone road. An old man to the side took notice of them and walked over to them. "Ho ho ho. I haven't seen you before," he said to Kenja and his Digimon. "My name is Tamer Genji. Are you new here?"

"Yeah!" said Kenja. "I just got my Digimon!" he said excitedly.

"Then I'll battle with you boy," said Genji. "Don't worry if you don't understand the rules. Gaining experience is the important thing."

Kenja grinned. "I'll accept your challenge!" The moment he said that all of them were transported to a digital field. It was mostly black with purple patches of data all around it. In various places were screens that showed the stats of the combating digimon. The biggest surprise thought, was the overly large stag beetle Digimon that had appeared in front of the old man, a Kuwagamon.

"Where are we and where did HE come from?" The old man smiled and patted the side of Kuwagamon's leg as the large insect digimon chattered in affection.

"No need to stress out. This is the digital field that appears whenever two tamers do battle. We're transported here so that the city doesn't get damaged. And this guy is my partner, Kuwagamon."

"So is he your only Digimon Genji?" Kenja asked.

"No no. I have others, but I usually just use my Kuwagamon to 'welcome' new tamers to battle. Now choose your Digimon. We fight in one on one battles, but you can switch out digimon anytime during the fight."

"Alright," Kenja said. Then he looked to his Digimon. "So which one of you wants to fight?"

"Well I'm a close range fighter and he's so much bigger then me. I might have trouble hitting, especially if he starts flying," said Kumamon.

Junior nooded. "What about you Kotemon?"

Kotemon shook his head. "While I do have a slightly longer range than Kumamon with my sword, I'll have the same problems that he would have. We would need a long range fighter for this, and that would be Monmon."

Monmon grinned in excitement and pulled his large slingshot from his loincloth. "Hehe. Me fight now?" Kenja smiled and patted Monmon on the head.

"Yeah. Show him what you're made of!" Kumamon and Kotemon stood back as Monmon ran to the middle of the field along with Kuwagamon.

"Ho ho! Interesting choice Kenja. You ready?"

"Yeah!" Shouted Kenja.

"FIGHT!" The two tamers yelled as the two digimon charged at each other.

**The next chapter will have the fight between the two and other things. Hope to update soon. Be sure to review and tell me what you all think, or give hints on things I could work on to make it a better story. Laters. **


	2. Exploring Asuka City

**I'm back with chapter two. Now I didn't get any reviews for chapter one, but it's only been a few days and there are like a hundred thousand other digimon fics that people might want to read so it may take a while before this one catches on. Now I said in the initial chapter that the actions were gonna be pretty much straight from the game. It turns out that that's not gonna be the case. While it will still follow the plot, the actions are gonna go by what I do in the game so this will still be most stuff that I thought up. Nothing exceptionally important happens, it's mostly filler to introduce some other things in the game world. After this chapter things will really get started hopefully. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Pyrorynox does not own Digimon, or any of the Digimon World games. But it would sooooo awesome if I did.**

Monmon pulled the band on his sling shot as he charged and a small purple orb appeared in it's leather pocket. He let go and the band snapped forward, sending the glowing orb flying into Kuwagamon's torso. The large beetle digimon staggered back before snapping his pincers at Monmon. He flew forward and slammed his mandibles into Monmon and sent the monkey digimon staggering back. Kenja gritted his teeth as he watched Monmon slowly get up.

"Are you alright Monmon!" he yelled. The monkey digimon looked back as his team and nodded.

"Yeah. Me okay. Me beat big bug!" he said as he faced Kuwagamon again.

Kumamon cringed at Monmon's use of English. "Oh man does his speech need work. Ow!" he shouted as Kotemon whacked him over the head with his kendo sword.

"Kumamon be nice. It's what makes him unique. Well, beside that crude attire of his."

Kenja slapped his forehead as he listened to his Digimon's comments. "This is really gonna take some getting use to. Alright guys. Let's give Monmon our support."

The two nodded and continued to watch the fight. Kuwagamon was now up in the air and dodging Monmon's energy bullets with ease. "Big bug won't stay still. Hard to hit."

Kenja gritted his teeth again before mentally accessing the satellite above his head. _"Let's see here. Techniques. Hmmm. That could work."_ He pulled his mind out of the satellite and cupped his hands before shouting. "Monmon! Use your Swing Swing attack!"

Monmon nodded before pulling back on his slingshot once again. A loud ringing sound was heard as a large, golden ball of energy appeared in the leather pouch of the slingshot. "**SWING SWING!"** Monmon let go of the slingshot and let the golden energy ball fly towards Kuwagamon. The attack hit home but it didn't affect the insect digimon at all, causing Monmon to growl in frustration.

"What happened? That should've worked." said Kenja.

"He just blocked it is all," said Kumamon.

"No need to worry. If he can just hit him with the attack it should be efficient enough to defeat him." said Kotemon.

Just then, Kuwagamon flew down and caught Monmon in its mandibles before flying high into the sky and slamming Monmon back into the ground.

"Monmon!" Kenja shouted in concern.

Monmon got up even slower than last time and bent forward breathing hard. He seemed to be in pain.

Kumamon tugged on Kenja's sleeve and pointed to one of the info screens. "Kenja, he doesn't have much left. Look at the info screen!"

Kenja looked up at an info screen and saw that Monmon's health was already in the red zone. "Oh man. This isn't good."

Old man Genji smirked. "Would you like to switch out? Your digimon isn't looking too well."

Kotemon pulled his sword out and stood at my side. "Kenja, maybe I should-"

"No," Kenja said as he looked at Monmon. The green monkey digimon was tired, but he had a determined look in his eyes. "He can do it. Monmon you can do it! Just follow your instincts!"

"Alright then," said Genji. "Finish it Kuwagamon."

Kuwagamon's form shifted downward in the sky and he shot towards Monmon again, his mandibles open.

"Me no think so!" Monmon jumped to the side at the last second and pulled on the slingshot once more as Kuwagamon passed him. "**SWING SWING!"** The golden orb shot out and hit Kuwagamon right in the abdoment. Unable to block the blow, Kuwagamon lurched to the side and passed out from exhaustion.

"KUWAGAMON DEFEATED!" suddenly appeared on every info screen around the field as Monmon pumped his left fist in the air. The digital field suddenly disappeared and they were back in Asuka City in front of the lobby building.

"Yeah we won!" Kenja shouted as he, Kumamon, and Kotemon ran to Monmon and threw him into the air repeatedly in jubilation. Kuwagamon slowly faded away into Genji's satellite.

"You're pretty good for a first timer," the old man said. "You have a lot of trust in your Digimon despite only having just met them and I feel that you have the potential to be World Champ someday."

"That's my dream!" Kenja said. The three Digimon coughed. "Heh, I mean OUR dream."

Genji chuckled. "Well in order to do that, you should lean more about Digimon. You should visit the Digimon Lab before going outside the city."

"No offense, but I think I learn better from my Digimon themselves. I mean they would know more than anybody else about how they should be trained, right?" Kenja asked with a smile.

Genji nodded in approval. "Now that is how a champ should speak. Also, do you have a folder bag?"

Even the Digimon seemed a bit confused on this one. "What? What's that?"

Genji put a hand on his chin. "I see. You had better go to the Yellow Cruiser since I doubt your Digimon could teach you how to play cards. They'll teach you all you need to know about card battles. Now go. I'm counting on you kid. Ho ho ho!"

Kenja waved the old man goodbye and along with his began to walked around the town to get familiar with it

"Hey Kenja," Kumamon spoke up. "Maybe we should stop by an inn since Monmon just got done fighting. After that we can show you around the town. All Digimon have the layout of Asuka City put into their memories so we know our way around."

"Alright then. Sounds like a plan. Does it cost any money to stay at the inn?"

"Yes, it will definitely cost money, but only a little since this is the first town. And when we won against Genji we got a few BITs, the currency here, and it should be enough for us to stay at an Inn if need be," said Kotemon.

Kenja nodded and the four walked down a slope to see the Inn to the right. Kenja nodded towards it and the four walked in. Inside the Inn was a Gatomon, a small feline digimon with clawed gloves and a long striped tail, and a Guardromon, a rust colored mechanical robot digimon.

"Hello," said the Gatomon cheerfully as they group walked in. "Welcome to the Asuka City Inn. I'm Gatomon and I run this place. That's Guardromon. Talk to him and he'll save your current data for safe keeping."

"Well I don't know about saving right now, but we'd like to stay for a bit and heal up if that's alright."

"That's fine. It's 8 BIT per Digimon. How many need to heal up?"

Kenja motioned for Monmon to come forward. He still looked a bit tired, but tried not to show it too much. "Me need rest. I stay?" Kenja nodded and handed Gatomon 8 BIT before Monmon went upstairs to rest and get his strength back. After what seemed like a couple of seconds Monmon came back down looking very well rested and recharged. "Ah, me feel much better."

Kenja opened his mouth in shock. "How are you better already? You weren't even up there a minute."

"The beds that are upstairs are designed to give a Digimon a full night's worth of sleep in only a matter of seconds. This saves the tamer time on his journey." Gatomon explained.

"That is so cool! I'm loving this place more and more by the minute. Anyway I guess we should be heading to the Yellow Cruiser to get a Card Folder like Old Man Genji suggested."

Monmon jumped down a short ladder to their left and motioned towards a door in front of him. "Yellow Cruiser on lower levels. We go this way."

"That's Monmon for you. Always straight to the point," grinned Kumamon. The others went down the ladder through the door to a long hallway.

"So which way do we go now guys?"

"While the right will lead us to another part of Asuka City, the left path will lead us to a section of the sewer system. If we go down there we may obtain some hidden items. Maybe even some BITs." Said Kotemon.

"Alright, are there any Digimon down here that may ambush us?"

"Nah, nothing like that. Save for Genji and his Kuwagamon, the only Digimon in the cities are wild, but friendly ones that just like to hang around humans and the Digimon of other tamers. We should be fine." Kumamon responded.

Kenja smirked and ran down the hallway. "Let's hurry this up then so we can get the journey started." The hallway turned to the right and they entered the sewers. Kenja spied a red and yellow box at the end of a flight of stairs. "Is that an item box?"

"Yup. Hopefully we get something good," said Kumamon.

"Good! Good!" Monmon repeated.

Kenja touched the box and 300 BITs entered his satellite. He smirked and his Digimon followed him out into the lower levels of Asuka City. There wasn't much there besides two shops, a Guilmon, a couple of young tamers and an old couple that kept talking about wanting to "become Digimon".

Kenja went into the first shop, El Dorado and was met by a rude looking tamer in a red shirt.

"The name is Item Freak Ken and this is El Dorado, where item lovers gather!" He then gave Kenja a look over, not recognizing him. "Oh. You're not a member, are you? Your Digimon aren't that cool looking either, so you can't be a member."

A few seconds later Kotemon and Monmon had to drag out a fuming Kenja and Kumamon who were itching to beat Ken's face in.

"You better hope I don't come back or I'm gonna knock your teeth out!" shouted Kumamon.

"Nobody insults my Digimon and gets away without a black eye! Let me go Kotemon!"

"I think that would be a rather bad idea Sensei. We don't have the funds to pay for any damage the shop may receive."

Kenja huffed and let Kotemon drag him to the next building, the Yellow Cruiser. The inside very colorful and the walls were lined with tons of trading cards. Near the front desk on the wall was a large television showing advertisements for the card game. At the front desk stood a merman looking digimon with a torpedo launcher on his back, Divermon, and a portly, Asian kid.

Divermon looked over to the group and waved them over cheerfully. "A new customer. Guess I should give you a Folder Bag. You can insert three folders that you've created."

"Do you mind telling me what a folder is first?"

"A folder is a set of forty cards that you put together. You can put up to four of the same card in a set." said Divermon.

Kenja tilted his head in interest. "A set of cards eh? What do you do with those?"

Divermon looked at him funny. "You're impossible. It's to card battle! You battle other tamers! You draw cards, put Digimon on the field, and then battle. Look over there." He pointed to a table to the side in the middle of the bigger part of the store. "There's someone right now in the heat of battle." Four tamers were sitting in the middle of a card battle. Kenja watched the four battle and tried to figure the game out. The game ended and Kenja turned back to Divermon.

Divermon whistled to himself. "See? It's very exciting, but I don't think you'll get to their level that fast." He handed Kenja a bag. "Here's a folder bag that'll fit three folders. I'll give you my customized practice folder too." The folder bad was filled and went into Kenja's satellite.

"Wow, thanks. I'll try my best. But I'm still a bit clueless on what they were talking about."

"Talk to Ken or Luke." Divermon suggested. "They'll show you. As your partners improve you can battle more people. A good player is also a good tamer, so tamers with strong partners battle a lot."

"Okay. Thanks for everything Divermon."

Divermon gave a good luck and Kenja went to talk to Luke and Ken for a second about card battling. After leaving the shop he repeated the rules to himself as his Digimon admired the scenery on their way back to the Inn. "Hmmm. So two cards are laid down, a Calumon and Impmon, and someone has to try and draw the Calumon card. Whoever draws Calumon goes first. Each player then draws six cards from the deck. There are two kinds of cards, Digimon and support. Some support cards can be used right after the draw phase and that's called the load phase. When both players pass they can then put Digimon on the field in the summon phase. After that additional cards can be used to strengthen Digimon or summon additional Digimon from the deck in the Compile phase. Then comes the battle phase. Each Digimon has two stats, AP and HP. You add all of the Digimon's AP and then add all of their HP. You subtract your opponent's AP from your HP and whoever has the highest HP at the end wins. But the whole things is a two out of three match." He said to himself.

"That sounds all fun and all, but I'd rather just kick butt." Kumamon thrust his fist out in excitement and another projectile shot from it, hitting the wall at the opposite end of the hall. He looked at his fist and groaned. "Geez, this thing's on a hair trigger. OW!" He winced as Kotemon whacked him on the head again with his sword.

"If you can't control yourself then keep your hands at your sides. We don't need a cave in."

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry. Just stop whacking me with that thing. You don't want me getting brain damage do you?"

"Alas, it may already be too late for that." Kotemon said out loud. Kumamon pouted while Monmon snickered to himself.

"I think I have the rules down," Kenja said finally. "So what's next?"

"Armory! Boom boom!" said Monmon.

"That's a good idea Monmon." said Kumamon. "We gotta show you where the item shop and armory are so we can eventually get weapon and healing items."

The four of them entered the Inn and headed out of the side doorway which led to a hangout bar called the Lamb Chop. They left the Lamb Chop and entered the Item shop. The Item shop was run by a Wizardmon, the pawn shop was run by a Gomamon, and the armory was run by a Gargomon. Kenja didn't have enough BITs yet to get any armor or buy anything at the pawn shop, but did buy ten power charges from Wizardmon. Power charges were used to heal digimon with low health, which all of Kenja's Digimon had right now.

They left the Item shop and looked around. "Well what do we do next? Our goal is to become the Champs right? So how do we do that?"

"Maybe I could help you there." said a voice. They all looked in front of the door to the armory and saw a teenage boy with somewhat long hair wearing a suit.

"You can tell us where to go?" asked Kenja.

"Yup. Sure can. The name's Masato. If you're aiming to be World Champ then you have to fight the four leaders of the Asuka Server and get their badges. If you get all four then you can enter the tournament to decide the World Champ. I suggest that you head to Seiryu City to the east and fight its leader since you're apparently a new tamer. You should find your way there fairly easily, but also suggest that you train a bit first around the central area. You're not gonna beat a leader with rookies."

Kumamon and Monmon growled, but Kotemon gave them both a whack on the head with his sword. "Calm down you two. He has a point. If he's strong enough to be a leader then there's no way he would be weak enough to be defeated by some beginner tamer and his level one Digimon. Also we need to learn to work better as a unit before we go heading for someone so strong." Kumamon and Monmon sighed then nodded.

"Thank you Masato. We'll head out right now." Kenja said as he reached out to shake Masato's hand.

"Later kid. And good luck to you."

The four of them approached the gates of Asuka City and looked out as the gates slowly lowered.

"You guys ready to train?" Kenja asked. His three Digimon nodded. "Then let's get to work."

**Don't forget to review, or Kumamon will knock your teeth out.**


	3. Getting a Feel for Teamwork

**Okay now I've actually had this ready for a while now, but at the time band camp was about to start and a new semester right after that so I haven't had time to actually post it on the site. I did get a couple of reviews from some people which were both helpful and a bit discouraging. To the person that said I took the card explaination straight from the game's dialouge I'm here to say that I didn't. You said yourself that you skipped that part of my last chapter so how would you know what I said in it. They don't even explain how to play the game in the game; two characters just play a game and you learn from that. I was just giving my summarized version of it since I actually do play it. And to people saying that I shouldn't make this seem like a game, did you forget that this is a game about kids going into a game world? That's a crucial part of the story and it's important that I make this feel like the character is actually playing a game because that's exactly what he's doing. Now that I'm done bitching we can go on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Happy now?  
><strong>

Kenja and his party slowly walked from the gates and he made note of the two guards on either side of it before heading down the bridge to the central park area, an open field riddled with other tamers who were fighting wild digimon to level up their own and make them stronger. Kenja flicked the bottom of his nose with his thumb and ran out further into the field.

"Wait for us sensei!" yelled Kotemon as the three digimon followed after the overexuberant Kenja.

"I like his spunk Kotemon. You should be excited too."

"I know I should be, but I don't want him to be alone if a wild digimon shows up."

Kumamon scoffed at him. "Oh come on. What are the chances of that happening?"

"Look!" Shouted Monmon, pointing at something above Kenja's head.

Kenja had heard the shout and stopped to see what was wrong. He saw Monmon's outstretched finger and looked over his head. He then stiffled a squeal of joy at the sight above him. Tiny particles, or pixels, had begun forming out of nowhere until they began to form a body. It was short and buglike, and made a kind of screeching sound as it arched downward from the sky at Kenja. Before he could react, Kotemon ran forward and jumped into the sky before drawing his kendo blade and knocking the insect digimon, Kunemon, out of the sky.

"So that's how random Digimon appear. I'm loving everything about this game. But where's the digital field?"

"That only happens when there are player on player battles in the city and during leader battles since those areas are more confined and to avoid them being damaged in a fight. But when it's just these digimon in wide open fields like this one, we fight as is." said Kumamon as he stood at Kenja's side with Monmon.

Kotemon and the Kunemon were circling each other slowly. "I guess I'll be taking you on then my friend."

"Just shut up and fight." The Kunemon rolled forward like a wheel but Kotemon jumped over it before he could be struck. Kunemon came around for another strike at Kotemon's turned back, but without even turning his head to look behind him he suddenly knelt down and twirled his blade behind his back with the tip pointed towards the sky. Kunemon latched onto the sword with his pincers and tried to snap the wooden sword in half, but to no avail.

Kotemon took this opportunity to stand up and swing his sword, throwing the Kunemon away from him and into one of the strange trees surrounding the area. It got up and hissed lightly, out of breath. Noting this, Kenja felt it was time to finish the fight. Accessing his satellite he looked up Kotemon's stats and smirked to himself. "Well that sure looks interesting. Hey Kotemon!" Kenja yelled out.

"Hai Sensei." Kotemon called back without looking away from Kunemon.

"Use your hissatsu!"

"Roger that." He slowly took a stance with his sword held out in front of him pointed straight up and his left arm free, clenched tightly into a fist except for his pointer and ring fingers which were pointed straight up. He closed his glowing eyes and whispered to himself. "Hissatsu!" His eyes suddenly snapped open as the familiar ringing sound that signaled a final technique rang across the field. He dashed forward with his sword over his head as the blade began to glow red hot.

"Kote' style!" He jumped into the air and swung his flaming blade onto Kunemon's head. **"HOT HEAD!"**

The Kunemon suddenly burst into flames before dispelling into particles and flowing into Kotemon. He flicked his blade, dispelling the last bit of flames before slipping it inside the sash around his waist. Kumamon's jaw was slightly agape at Kotemon's display of skill.

"Sensei, you need to be more careful. Wild digimon appear randomly, so we don't need to take the chance of you being alone when that happens."

Kenja just put his hands behind his head and grinned. "Well I got nothing to worry about with you guys around."

"Well nevermind all that." Started Kumamon. "Let's find some more wild ones so we can level up some."

"I do not think we are gonna find some so soon after beating one already Sensei, but let's look around some anyway. I mean this is an RPG. We could turn around right now and one would pop up."

Kenja nodded in agreement and turned around to keep walking but halted as another data stream appeared before him.

Kumamon's smile threatened to split his face as a Tapirmon appeared before him. "You should have more faith in our luck Kotemon. It's finally my turn to fight!"

**"SWING SWING!"**

Before Kumamon could process what was going on, a golden ball of energy slammed into Tapirmon and deleted it. Kumamon swung around and turned to Monmon as experience points flowed into the monkey digimon before he exhued a golden light from his body for a second, signifying that he had gone up a level.

"What's the big idea Monmon!"

"You talk to much. Me hurry and beat Tapirmon. Get stronger."

Kumamon frowned at his friend's selfishness. "But I'm the only one that hasn't fought yet."

"Tough luck." The monkey digimon grinned. Kumamon turn pouted but yelped in pain when he felt the familiar sting of Kotemon's sword.

"Cheer up Kumamon. Remember that Monmon is a very rambunctious digimon. You'll get your turn soon enough. Now Sensei, where do we go next?"

Kenja took notice of what looked like a beach beyond the tree. He'd only seen the first city and this one little area, so getting to know more about the digital world would be good for him.

Kotemon followed his gaze. "Shell Beach it is then. Let's go."

Shell Beach lied on the southern most part of the Asuka sector and was home to some of the more aquatic, vegetative digimon in the central sector. The tamer and his three digimon walked down the pier and stopped to gaze across the vast digital ocean, the reflection of the artificial sun gleaming off of its surface. If Kenja did not know he was in game then he would not have been able to tell the difference between this world and the real world. If he ever met the people who designed the game, he'd have to shake their hand.

"I've only been here for a really short time, but I'm really loving this place. Besides the wild digimon popping up randomly, this is a really peaceful and tranquil place. Not like my world at all."

"What human world like Kenja?" asked Monmon.

"Well while I would never say my world is a horrible place to live, it does have a lot of faults. Like there is pollution in a lot of places and people fight each other over pretty petty things."

"Sounds pretty heavy," Kumamon said, temporally rising from his slump to listen to Kenja's story.

"It is Kumamon. But worse than that, worse than anything else in the world is the organization called the A.o.A." Kenja shook his fist as he mentioned the evil organization. "They use digimon to commit crimes. It's something that really sickens me."

"How exactly do they use digimon to admit atrocities sensei?"

Kenja proceeded to tell them about some incidents in which the A.o.A. Were found responsible for. There was the time they used a pair of Ebemon to take control of the defense system in the British Prime Minister's home and made an assassination attempt. The attempt for thwarted, but not without some injuries to the officials on the site. Then was another time where Andromon were found accessing records of the world bank and stealing money from right under their noses.

All three digimon had narrowed their eyes and even Kotemon was growling behind his face mask. "Such dishonor. How dare they use of brethren to commit such heinous acts?"

"Man, I really want to meet one of those A.o.A guys so I can give them a piece of my mind." said Kumamon as he punched into his open palm.

"How you beat A.o.A if you no beat digimon yet?" Monmon gave a wild smirk and stuck his tongue out at Kumamon. Kumamon shook his fist at the simian.

"Just you wait green bean. I'll find me a strong digimon and kick its butt!" Little did Kumamon know that he'd get his chance sooner than expected.

A green vine suddenly wrapped around Kotemon torso and pulled him closer to the three surrounding the area. "Sensei! It's an ambush!"

Kenja quickly went into action. "Monmon, shoot it with ranged attacks so whatever it is can't hit you!"

"Mmhmm." The monkey digimon began to reach behind his back for his slingshot, but another vine came out of the trees and wrapped itself around Monmon, pinning his arms to his body and preventing him from reaching his slingshot.

"Oh man. Hey Kumamon! Looks like you'll get your chance to fight!"

"I kinda wish it was under better conditions though." He watched as a large figure jumped down from the trees. The vines were actually the arms of a Vegiemon and he was now hoisting Kotemon and Monmon up over his head.

Kumamon watched as the Vegiemon squeezed down hard on Kotemon and Monmon, attempting to crush them. He started to get angry. Monmon may have been a pain recently, but he was still one of his comrades. And Kotemon would only hit him over the head to discipline him. He was the only mon would get them out of Vegiemon's clutches.

"Let go of my pals you jerk! Nobody beats them up but me!" He ran up to one of Vegiemon's vines and wrapped it around his arm before pulling as hard as he could. The vegiemon flew towards him with a scream and grunted in pain as Kumamon spun around and kicked him in the face.

"Yeah! Kick his butt Kumamon!"

"You got it! Now you. Let them go now or your death will be painful!"

The vegiemon was still winded from Kumamon's kick, but stuck his tongue out at the bear digimon. Kumamon responded by raising his paws and letting his hidden claws spring out. "Uh-oh." said the Vegiemon.

"You got that right. Hiyah!" He jumped up into the air and slashed his claws over the vines covering Kotemon and Monmon, cutting them to ribbons and releasing the two digimon. As they landed Kotemon began to unsheathe his sword, thirsty for honorable vengeance, but Monmon stopped him.

"No. Kumamon earn. He fight by himself." Kotemon nodded in understanding and took his hand away from his blade.

"You must finish this off quickly Kumamon. We do have some leveling up to do."

Kumamon just waved him off and stood in a standard fighting stance. "Come on you-what the?" Kumamon sweatdropped as he just noticed that Vegiemon was trying to run away. "Oh no you don't! Get back here you coward!" He cried as he ran after the fleeing digimon.

"It's time to finish this." said Kenja. He accessed his satellite and looked up Kumamon's info. "Got it! Kumamon, time for your finishing blow!"

"Gotcha Kenja!" He crouched low and jumped far above the ground before twisting in the air and landing in front of the retreating Vegiemon.

"What the crap!"

"Boo." Kumamon got back into the stance and closed his eyes. "Finishing Blow." He slowly opened his eyes as he reared his fist back and gathered energy into it. "Kuma Ken." The ringing of a final technique echoed through the sky as Kumamon punched Vegiemon in the face with a glowing fist. **"BEAR FIST!"** Vegiemon exploded into particles of data and entered Kumamon as the experience points filled his body. His body shined gold once and then again a second later, signifying that he had leveled up twice. Monmon and Kotemon both leveled up twice as well.

"Hey Kumamon, you reached level three from your first digimon! Awesome! " Said Kenja with a smile on his face. Kumamon rubbed the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly.

Kotemon and Monmon ran over to the bear and grabbed him in a bear hug. "Kumamon saved Monmon's butt. Monmon thank Kumamon. We all get stronger."

"A fine job you did there Kumamon. Feel better?"

Kumamon wasn't saying anything and his eyes were shadowed. Kenja walked up and began to get worried. "Hey, Kumamon. You okay?"

"Let's fight s'more digimon!" He suddenly shot up with the biggest smile on his face, his eyes gleaming in pure joy.

The three remaining people just sweatdropped and gave nervous chuckles. Looks like things were only going to get wilder.

**You've read, now please leave reviews. Later.**


	4. Evolution and Dinosaurs

**It's been close to two years since I last updated this story and I feel pretty bad about it considering I had been wanting to do this for so long before I actually started it, but unfortunately I made the mistake of loaning the game I had hunted for for 8 years to my ex roommate and he lost it. Never making that mistake again. But fortunately I have an emulator and I've been able to play the game on my laptop so here we are. I'd like to thank kingdomsavior90 for the wonderful reviews. Anyway on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Pyrorynox does not own Digimon, Digimon World 3, or any of said Digimon used in this work of fiction.**

After facing a few more Vegimon and a few Betamon that had been unlucky enough to pass by, Kenja's Digimon had all jumped to level 5. They had gone back to Asuka City and Kenja bought equipment for his Digimon now that they had enough money to do so.

"Well how do you guys feel with a little extra protection? I know it's not much but it's better than nothing, right?"

Kotemon swung his sword, getting a feel for his added strength and defense. "No complications here. The power increase was much needed and I'm sure we can put these items to fair use for a while."

"I agree with him. We can always find stronger items though if these aren't enough after a while," said Kumamon.

"So what next?" asked Monmon.

"Well I think we're at a good level to finally leave the starter area so I think we should leave for Seiryu City and take on the first leader. Sound like a plan?" All of his Digimon pumped their fists in the air and he grinned. "Let's go then."

The four of them left Asuka City and went back into the Central Park area. Kenja could see the path that they needed to go through to the east, but something caught his eye to his right. "What's going on over there?" Tamers were sprinting down the slope terrified, their Digimon barely keeping up with them. They looked exhausted.

That's Plug Cape, home to some pretty strong dino Digimon. They're really strong against us rookie so you don't really see many new tamers go there early on," Kumamon said. He didn't get an answer. The three digimon looked around but Kenja had disappeared.

"Where Kenja go?" asked Monmon.

Kotemon finally caught sight of him going up the slope towards Plug Cape. "Kenja!" He shot forward, his long shirt sleeves whipping around behind him. He was just in time as a Kunemon materialized over Kenja. Kotemon quickly pushed him out of harm's way and slashed at the Kunemon, deleting him instantly. Kotemon looked at where Kunemon had been seconds before sheathing his sword back in his belt. "I didn't expect that." He looked and saw that Kunemon and Monmon had caught up and were staring at him. "Hmm?"

Monmon smirked at him. "Kotemon strong!"

Kumamon was now looking towards Plug Cape. "We're strong enough to do one hit kills now? Maybe we'll be okay if we train in Plug Cape a bit to test our strength."

"I'm sure you guys can handle it. Besides. I want to see as much of this world as I can. So are you all up for it?"

Kotemon nodded along with the other two Digimon and they headed into the next area after Kenja opened a container with three hundred bits nearby. They walked down a long, winding slope as soon as they entered the area but stopped when they reached the bottom because they saw a guy just...standing there. He stared away from them at one of the weird looking trees that adorned the digital landscape.

He kicked the blue part of it once and sighed as nothing happened. "Man, Cardmon isn't coming out...and why did I lose Gabumon?"

"Huh?" Kenja said in confusion. "Why are you kicking the trees?"

The boy at the tree turned around in surprise and saw Kenja and his Digimon staring at him. "Huh? Did you ask why am I kicking the trees? To find a Cardmon of course!"

"Cardmon? What's that? A Digimon?"

"Cardmon is a Digimon that drops boosters with extra cards in it and only Divermon in the city can open the boosters."

Kenja was silent for a minute and his Digimon were slightly worried about him. Then he shouted out. "Cardmon drop boosters!? ….Let me kick 'um too..." He had a weird look on his face like his was in a weird trance.

"Heh heh heh. You need Tree Boots to kick them. So, you probably want to get the boots. Well then...I lost my Gabumon card, will you find it? If you find it, I'll tell you how to get the boots."

"Gabumon card? Ok, I'll find it and come back! My name is Kenja, by the way."

"Soccer Kid Hide. I might have lost it in the Asuka Inn. Sorry, I don't really remember!" Kenja told him not worry about it and he waved goodbye and left the area. He didn't head back up the slope though.

"I thought we were going to find that strange person's Digimon card. It might be advantageous for us. I've heard that some cardmon are fairly weak but they give very good experience.

"I'm not too sure about that. It seems kind of cheap to take advantage of some Digimon like that." Kumamon put his paws behind his head and pouted. He wanted to fight strong opponents to test himself. Anything else just didn't seem right to him.

"Me no care. Me just want to get stronger."

"Well guys, think of it as strategy to get stronger. There are always different ways of gaining strength and this could save some time." Kumamon mulled over what Kenja said and finally nodded. "But to answer your question Kotemon, we came here to train. We can look for his card afterwards." They began walking again towards the west, crossing a stone bridge, took the right turn at a fork, went up a slope, and then up a ladder before down another winding path. The further they went, the more people they saw exiting the area as fast as they could.

"That weird. Me no see any strong Digimon."

"Monmon has a point. You would've thought we'd seen an adversary by now. This worries me." There was a stomping sound behind them and they turned around. Kumamon's mouth nearly dropped to the ground.

"How did we not see that thing!?" Behind them stood a gargantuan triceratops-like Digimon. It stood on it's hind legs though and looked to be made out of nothing but muscle. It roared at the group and looked at them menacingly.

"It looks like it would be really hard to take it down up close. Monmon, get in there and hit him with ranged attacks. Try to test its defense." Monmon nodded and the other two Digimon backed away with Kenja. The health bars for both Digimon appeared above the area they were in and the battle started. Monmon ran around and shot energy balls from his sling shot but a lot of them only bounced off of his rough hide. One attack hit and it took out about a fifth of his health. The Triceramon roared and jumped forward. The strength of it's legs propelled him to Monmon in less than a second and he slammed into Monmon before he could dodge. His health bar went down by a third and he fell to the ground.

"Monmon!" the three shouted. Monmon tried to get up but Triceramon had jumped forward again, surprising everyone. He landed on Monmon and quickly got off before stomping off to wait for Monmon to make his move.

"Oh no! This guy can attack twice in a row!? His speed must be a lot higher than that of a rookie." Kenja looked and saw that Monmon's health was in the red and really close to being zero. One more attack like that and Monmon would be out of the fight. "Monmon get out of there!" Monmon tried to get up but couldn't move. "Kumamon get him out of there!"

"On it!" Kumamon jumped into the fight and threw Monmon out where Kotemon caught him. Before Kumamon could attack though Triceramon once again did his dive more and slammed into Kumamon. Kumamon slammed into the cliffside behind him and he health instantly went into the red zone.

"He scored a critical hit? This is crazy! Kotemon switch out with him!"

Kotemon leapt forward but bounced off some kind of invisible wall. "I can't! He still has a turn and it won't let me switch with Kumamon!"

Kenja tried to keep his cool but the situation was starting to get to him. _"Maybe I should've listened to Kotemon. We're gonna lose because I got overly excited. I'm such a bad tamer."_ He face showed what he was thinking and Kumamon saw this. He slowly stood up before Triceramon could jump again and held up his guard.

"I'm not gonna lose to you in front of my tamer!" Triceramon roared as he soared through the air, but he bounced back when he came into contact with Kumamon. Kumamon had managed to somehow block his attack. He was breathing heavy and close to passing out but he glared at Triceramon all the same. "You see that guy?" He pointed to Kenja and grinned. "That guy may be a bit rocky now, but one day he's gonna be the #1 tamer in the digital world. Your next opponent will be the one to burn his face into your memory." He started to topple over but was grabbed before he hit the ground. "Kotemon?"

"Ah. That was quite a splendid speech just now. I'll make sure to honor your fiery shout and prove that Kenja will someday be the strongest tamer." He helped Kumamon up and Kumamon limped off of the field as to not distract Kotemon from his fight.

Kenja looked from Kotemon to Kumamon and felt tears well up in his eyes. "Guys." He looked down and saw that Monmon was grinning at him. He sniffed fighting back tears. "You guys are the best!" He whipped the few tears from his eyes and brought his goggles down over his eyes which looked as fierce as flames.

The satellite above his head shined for a second as new information was transmitted to him. _"Evolution now unlocked: Hookmon, Grizzmon, Dinohumon." _Kotemon looked back at Kenja and nodded. Kenja accessed his menu and navigated to Kotemon's evolution to Dinohymon. "Kotemon...evolution!"

The field suddenly changed as the forest faded and was replace by a black void with several giant rings surrounded the field. But smaller rings surrounded Kotemon as his skin quickly shed and showed his green programming underneath. Over the rings that surrounded Kotemon and strange symbol formed. It was a a large triangle with three smaller triangles surrounding it. The symbol came down and everything within the rings turned into a white egg shape. "KOTEMON SHINKA!" The egg shattered and in Kotemon's place stood a much larger Digimon. Gone was Kotemon's kendo sword and oversized shirt. This large digimon was shirtless wore strange purple pants that went just below his knees but he wore strange garments on his ankles that were of the same color and material. Around his waist was a yellow and brown belt with a long yellow sash etched with red digital symbols down his front. His forearms and fist were much large than they should have been around his forearms were large, red wool armguards with large blades coming out of each of them. He held a large knife in his left hand and had an extremely large sword that was nearly as tall as he was strapped to his back. His face was lizard like in appearance but he was clearly based on a native American from the look of his garments and he headband around his head, even with a feather in the back. "DINOHUMON!"

Kumamon whistled weakly and Monmon felt slightly jealous that he couldn't be the first to evolve but he was still happy for his comrade. Kenja looked forward with even more pride than he'd had a minute ago. Kenja navigated to Dinohumon's techniques and picked the only one there, and it looked strangely fitting for the situation. "Go Dinohumon!"

The familiar ringing sound rang through the area and Dinohumon tucked the cleaver into holster at the side and pulled his large sword from his back. He breathed out as he held it in front of him and roared. "HISSATSU!" He ran forward and drug his blade through the ground, the friction setting it's surface on fire. **"HEAT CUTTER!"** He slashed Triceramon up and across and his body erupted into flames and deleted. Dinohumon sighed and tossed his sword over his shoulder before glowing and reverting back into Kotemon, his regular kendo sword in place of the giant sword he just had. "That's for making our tamer cry." All three Digimon glowed as they all gained a level. After he used a couple of Power Charges to heal up Kumamon and Monmon Kenja grabbed all three of his Digimon in a bear hug and laughed. "I love Digimon!"

**I'm sure some of you noticed some changes I made, such as the slightly different evolution scene, the evolved Digimon already having an attack despite not being at the right tech level (seriously, at least give them one attack when the first evolve), and unlocking of the Digimon evolutions through the bond with the tamer when being at a certain level. **The major appeal of Digimon in my opinion has always been **the bond be**tween Digimon and par**tnered human and how **tha**t bond s**treng**thens **them bo**th, or all four in **this case and **tha**t's **the main **things **the Digimon World games were missing. Anyway, please leave a review if you liked i**t or even if you didn'**t like i**t. Just don't flame me bro. I promise **the nex**t chap**ter won't take **two years **to come out.**************************************************


	5. Does a Bear Fight in the Woods?

**This is the second chapter in showcasing the evolutions of Kotemon, Kumamon, and Monmon with this one featuring Kumamon. So please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Pyrorynox does not own Digimon but if he did Digimon World 3 would be remade for the PS4.**

"Did any of you find that card yet?" An angry, resounding "NO!" shot out at Kenja from all directions of the downstairs area of the Asuka Inn. Kenja backed away as he had asked that same question ten times in the past five minutes and his Digimon were slightly irritated with him. "I'm sorry. I was just asking."

"Well instead of asking you could help us look instead of examining the floor. I know you're amazed at how real it looks, but you can't be so easily distracted," said Kotemon. Kenja nodded halfheartedly and moved to go look at an area behind the ladder.

"Hey guys I found it!," shouted Kumamon and he pulled his paw from behind some barrels on a shelf. He flicked the card straight to Kenja who caught it between his fingers. "Nice catch Kenja."

Kenja thanked Kumamon for the compliment but nearly fell as Monmon jumped on top of his head. "Monmon?"

"Lead way Kenja," He slid down so that he was sitting on Kenja's shoulders and they left out through the Lamb Chop, kind of a digital bar/lounge area. They headed straight back to Plug Cape where Soccer Kid Hide was.

"Hey, Hide!" Kenja yelled as he came towards the strange boy who had been again staring at the strange tree."

"Hmmm? Oh it's you Kenja. Any luck finding my card? I'm sorry that I couldn't go look for it myself, but I was busy training my Digimon by fighting Cardmon." Behind him a Growlmon was shooting fireballs from it's mouth at a small circular digimon that looked like it had a booster pack of Digimon cards floating over it's head while a Patamon and another Kumamon watched from nearby. "I saw you running around earlier. You level grinding?"

"Yup. When we first ran into that Triceramon it looked pretty bad, but once we got the evolution thing down we didn't have much trouble. My team's all at level 10." Behind him, his digimon high-fived each other. "We went to the Inn and found your card afterwards though." He pulled out the Gabumon card from his pocket and handed it Hide.

"This is it alright. Thanks so much Kenja. Since you did this for me, I'll tell you about the tree boots. First of all, to get the boots to have to make friends with Veemon."

"Like I have to partner up with one? But there weren't any Veemon in the starter packs." Kenja looked confused as did his Digimon.

"No no. It's a wild Digimon, but it's one of the ones that interacts with tamers. Not like the ones that attack you. I think it's only purpose in the game is to give people tree boots, but he's kind of hard to find because he's quite the unpredictable Digimon. It's a rule that you can't tell people exactly where to go once you find him, but we're supposed to give a little riddle instead. 'To find Veemon, go where people meet.' If you can figure out where that is then somebody there should be able to help you."

"Thanks Hide." He reached up to shake Hide's hand and Hide smiled as he shook it. "I'll definitely come say hi the next time I come through here."

"I look forward to it. Best of luck to you." Kenja and the others left up the winding path back to Central Park and headed back to Asuka City.

"'Go where people meet' eh? Well considering we haven't really gone to any populated areas other than Asuka City I think we should start there. Since a lot of people go to the Lamb Chop that seems like the most likely place where people would meet," said Kotemon. "But I think since we've leveled quite a bit, some training at the gym would be a good idea to increase some of our base stats. Plus Kumamon and Monmon have been eying the place for a while now."

Kenja looked at Kumamon and Monmon and sweatdropped at the were eying the equipment in the window of the building like it was a buffet. In front of the big building was the iconic Leomon in all of his heroic glory. Kenja walked up to the Leomon followed by Kotemon and a very excited Kumamon and Monmon.

"Hello young tamer!" the Leomon said in a loud voice when he saw Kenja walk up. "I don't believe I've seen you before. You must be a newbie here for training. We offer five kind of exercises for this level of gym: Punching for strength, blocking for defense, yoga for spirit, studying for wisdom, and jump rope for speed. For every level your digimon gain they receive five trainer points, or TP. How many TP does each of your digimon have?"

"Well we started off at level one and gained nine more levels. So I believe 45 each."

"Alright. Each exercise will give more of a stat increase based on how many TP you choose to use on it. You can use one, five, or ten TP per exercise. Please begin."

"Kumamon, you're up first. What should we train first? Since nobody knows your body better than you I'll trust your judgment."

"Hmmm." He looked at the five options then stopped at the yoga. "I think for my style spirit and speed are my best bets. I think twenty on each of those and five on offense." He sat down on a matter and focused until he started to float slightly off of the ground. Kenja's eyes widened as did Kotemon's and Monmon. He landed softly on the ground and wiped his forehead. His spirit, or strength of techniques had gone up by 64 points. He then took the jump rope and started to do as many as he could until he finally got tired and tripped. Speed up by 90. Now for the punching. He started punching the bag until it hit him in the face and his attack went up by 22. He rubbed his face and smirked at Monmon. "Your turn."

For Monmon, his offense, and defense were important, while studying was forced upon him by Kotemon. Strength up by 58, defense up by 90, and wisdom went up by 14 when he got a basic math problem wrong and a metal bin fell on his head. Kotemon was now up. His best stats were wisdom, speed, and spirit would be getting a bit of training. Wisdom up 130, speed up 89, and spirit up by 10.

With all of their TP spent up, the four went back into Asuka City and into the Lamb Chop. Immediately Kenja walked up to the strangely dressed waitress, Debbie, who always stood near the front door. "Hi Debbie. I have something to ask you."

Debbie looked over and waved at him. "Why hello. Kenja was it?" He nodded. "Oh good. So what do you need to ask me?"

"I wondering if you could tell me about seeing a Veemon. I'm looking for him so I can get the kicking boots."

"Oh Veemon? Yeah, I saw him the other day at Wind Prairie out in the East sector. Looked like he was looking for something. Hope that helps."

Kenja smiled and thanked Debbie before leaving the Lamb Chop. The went back to Central Park to the entrance to Wire Forest, the path to the east sector.

…...

Central Sector: Wire Forest

The forest looked a lot like Central Park, but was a lot less of an open area. There seemed to be just one large path in the forest and the ground was littered with circuit markings.

"So how far are we from Wind Prairie? I have a map, but it only shows the places I've been."

"Not too far I think," said Kotemon. "I believe it's either in the next area or the one after that, but it isn't far. And Seiryu City is really close too we maybe able to fight the first leader and kill two birds with one stone."

"Good thing none of us are bird type Digimon," Kumamon deadpanned.

"Hey kid!" came a voice.

Kenja looked over to his left and saw a kid trying to call him over. "The name's Tamer Mitch and I wanna know if you want to fight me in a Digimon battle. How many leaders have you beaten?"

"Well none so far, but I'd love to fight you!"

Mitch waved him off and laughed. "On second thought I don't want to fight some noob with weak Digimon who hasn't even conquered east sector yet. Pass."

"What was that!?" Kenja, Kumamon, and Monmon were all angry and moved towards Mitch but Kotemon whacked all three of them on the head.

"Calm yourselves. He isn't worth it." He started to walk off but stopped and turned his head to Mitch. "But when we come back through here, be ready to see how worthless you really are." His tone sent a chill down Mitch's spine but he pretended he wasn't scared. The other three smirked and followed Kotemon as he walked off into West Wire Forest.

"Nice going there Kotemon. You even started to scare me a little bit." Kumamon smirked and patted Kotemon on the back. He backed away a bit when Kotemon slowly turned his head to him and just stared at him. "Ahhh! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Kotemon turned back around and started laughing lightly. "That was funny."

"Oi! That wasn't funny you jerk! Don't you agree Monmon? Monmon?" He looked around and saw the monkey Digimon looking through some trees at something. "Hey, what are you looking at?" He looked through the trees to and nearly jumped back. There was a girl staring through the trees right back at Monmon, their faces only inches apart. "Um, hi?"

"Hi! I'm Tamer Catherine from Sydney! Are you wild Digimon?"

"Eheheh. No? Our tamer is right over there. Come along Monmon." He grabbed Monmon by the arm and tried to drag him back, but Catherine jumped out from the trees and grabbed Monmon before running off through the trees. "Oh crap! Kenja we have a problem!"

Kenja and Kotemon ran over and saw that Monmon was nowhere in sight. "Where's Monmon?" Kumamon pointed in the direction that Catherine had carried off Monmon in and ran after her. They found her near a lake bed with Monmon aiming his slingshot at her.

"You stay away! You kidnap Monmon! I shoot!"

"Monmon!" Kenja yelled as he ran out into the clearing and scooped Monmon up in his arms. "Are you okay buddy?" Monmon nodded and sat on top of Kenja's head. "Hey! What's the big idea trying to kidnap my Digimon!?"

"I only did so so I could get you to battle me. Go easy on me though."

"You did this for a fight? Why didn't you just come out and ask. I would've battled you. You're rather odd, but I'll battle you. I haven't had a tamer fight in a while this is a good chance to show off my Digimon to a cute girl." Kumamon stepped out in front of Kenja.

"If we're really gonna battle then I want to go. I still don't appreciate her taking my friend like that. So let's go." A Kunemon jumped out of the trees and in front of Catherine.

"I'm ready to fight, Master."

Kenja looked from the Kunemon to Catherine and raised an eyebrow. "How did you get a Kunemon? It wasn't one of the starters."

"Starters vary from region to region. You only saw the starters for Japan, but some countries have completely different starters. So shall we start?" The health bars for Kumamon and Kunamon appeared overhead and everyone but the two digimon backed away from the center of the field.

"Well it's only a Kunemon. We were one hit killing those in Central Park. How hard could this one be?" Kumamon got into a fighting stance and ran forward. Kunemon tried to snap it's pincers at him, but Kumamon jumped to the side and aimed a kick at the side of his head. The kick connected and his health went down by a third. Kumamon was surprised, but not by much. "You're stronger than the average Kunemon. I'm impressed."

"Good, then I'll impress you more." The Kunemon used Kumamon's slight surprise to its advantage and grabbed him by the ankle before jumping into the air and somersaulting Kumamon right into the ground, taking his health down slightly. Kumamon quickly got up and tried to punch Kunemon, but Kunemon dodged three of Kumamon's punches. "Hehehe."

Kumamon growled and grabbed Kunemon by his antenna and threw him.

"Kumamon, use your Bear Fist!"

"On it! Finishing move!" The area rang and Kumamon jumped over Kunemon as it was still soaring through the air. His fist glowed and he grinned at Kunemon. "Kuma Ken! **BEAR FIST!"**

He punched Kunemon into the ground and Kunemon was out cold. As soon as that happened another Kunemon jumped out from the trees and attacked Kumamon, making his health go down another tenth. "Another Kunemon!?"

"Hey Kumamon! You're good to Evolve!"

"KUMAMON SHINKA! GRIZZMON!" In Kumamon's place was a large bear with blue fur, a white underbelly, and a blue and white mane behind his head. His large paws were covered in red spiked gloves and his shoulders had guards on them. His most noticeable feature was the crescent mood mark on his forehead.

"Go for it Grizzmon!"

"You got it." A loud boom was heard and the area around Grizzmon seemed to be blown away. His fur billowed in a strong wind as he took a step forward then bolted, the wind getting stronger and stronger.

"Kunemon, watch out!" Catherine shouted to her Digimon. The wind that was coming from Grizzmon seemed to be pulling it closer to him.

Grizzmon jumped up and slashed Kunemon with his claws. **"WHIRLWIND!" **The wind from the attack blew the Kunemon back into a tree and it didn't get up. Grizzmon snorted stood triumphantly. "Well that was easy. You got anything tougher?"

Catherine pouted and stomped her foot on the ground. "Dokugamon!"

Kenja and the others looked around but they didn't see anything, but the Digimon could sense danger. "Where is it? It shouldn't be hard to spot a giant spider."

"I smell it," said Monmon. He sniffed the air and tilted his head upwards and his eyes snapped open. "There!"

Grizzmon looked up just in time for a web to shoot down and snatch him up. The giant spider Digimon, Dokugamon, had the end of the webbing clasped in his mandibles. A high pitched squeal came from her mouth as Grizzmon struggled against his bindings. "Crap! I'm stuck! Ow!" Something was burning him. He look closely at the web and saw that there was a purple liquid running the threads. "Poison? Oh man, I'm starting to feel weak." Kenja and the others looked up and saw that Grizzmon's health was slowly, but steadily dropping.

Monmon grabbed at Kenja's sleeve and started to panic. "Kenja, do something!" Kenja pulled down his goggles and looked in his satellite and looked up Grizzmon's attacks. "This should work."

Grizzmon's claws started to spike with electricity and he smirked weakly before grabbing the web thread between his claws. **"LIGHTNING SLASH!" **Several bolts of electricity shot out from his claws and ran up the webbing...right into Dokugamon's mouth. The spider screamed before letting go of the spider web, dropping Grizzmon harshly to the ground, but he was no longer affected by the poison. When Dokugamon finally stopped screaming it dropped to the ground and groaned in defeat. Grizzmon glowed dimly and reverted back to Kumamon before glowing brightly once more for an instant. "I leveled up." Kumamon got to his feet and walked over to the Kunemon who had just reverted from Dokugamon. "You sure are a sneaky one. You almost got me."

"Yeah, but you're clearly stronger than me if my loss is any indication. I enjoyed our fight and I'm sure Catherine appreciates it as well." Kumamon smiled at the Kunemon and laid it down gently beside Catherine and the other two Kunemon. Kenja walked over and raised his hand for Catherine to shake. She huffed at first, but took it with a slight smile.

"I hate to say it, but I didn't stand a chance. I appreciate you battling me despite my being weird."

"It's no problem. You meet all kinds of people in games like this. At least you were nice unlike this guy we met earlier."

Catherine smiled against and looked to Monmon. She leaned down and rubbed his fur. "I'm sorry for kidnapping you earlier." Monmon waved her off but didn't say anything. It was faint, but he was blushing. "Well I guess I'll see you around. Maybe we can card battle next time."

"I would like that. Later Catherine." Kenja smiled and bowed respectfully to her before heading off. Kumamon's health was pretty low and he was acting a little sluggish, so Kenja threw him a couple of power charges. Kumamon threw them in his mouth and burped as his health was replenished as they walked into the next area: East Wire Forest. But what they didn't realize was that someone was watching them from the shadows.

"So more novices have come to the forest. I will have to welcome them personally."

**Who is this creepy person watching them in the woods? If you've actually played the same you should know what Digimon is near that area and if not then you'll be pleasantly surprised next chapter. Leave your reviews at the door on your way out.**


End file.
